


Space

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Springheel'd Jack Saga
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: What the hell is he doing leaving the planet?





	

Joe looks as the earth falls away behind them. He doesn’t know why he’s leaving everything behind to help this alien get home. He knows it’s not Jack’s fault that he was traumatised as a child, or that everything that’s happened since is all on the alien he knows as Jack, but he can’t stop wondering what he’s doing. He’s left Elijah at the bottom of a ridiculously long tunnel by himself, and they’ve only just got to know each other better. They weren’t fighting at the end. Joe can’t help but think this was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 15 minutes, sorry for errors. Springheel'd Jack saga available on The Wireless Theatre Company website (£10 for all 3 series until the end of jan). It's brilliant sci-fi.


End file.
